Sequins
by JustAnotherFairy
Summary: Rarity's having trouble with Pinkie Pie's wedding dress...


**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a company named Hasbro does so all I can do is *Sigh***

**But we can all dream...**

* * *

**Sequins**

Rarity loved all her friends very much, however there was a certain pink pony who never failed to brighten up her day with her comic like antics and happy-go-lucky attitude.

However at this particular moment, Rarity found herself grinding her teeth together so hard hat her jaw was starting to ache.

Mainly because at this particular moment the very same pink pony was threatening to drive her insane.

She knew that the bride-to-be always had to demand certain things and change decisions at the last minute however this was starting to become a task that she could no longer stand.

Rarity sat with a happy expression plastered on her face, while Pinkie Pie pranced around the Carousel Boutique with a very sparkly pink wedding dress, that just screamed 1980's disco.

"Pinkie I don't suppose that you think that the dress is a bit too much?" Rarity asked, trying to shield her eyes from the vast amount light that the pink sequins seemed to reflect.

Ever since Rarity had suggested to the bride-to-be, that they could place a few pink sequins on her wedding dress...well let's just say that the party pony didn't believe in the saying 'less is more' and decided that she wanted to resemble a walking disco ball...much to the disappointment of her fashion forward friend.

"Nopey dopey lokey" Pinkie Pie said happily as she started to bounce around the room, causing Rarity to sadly sigh.

"It isn't that I think your style as horrid it's just you that...want your guests to look at you without being blinded" Rarity pointed out.

"But Rarity, they sparkle!" Pinkie Pie gasped as she started dancing around room, causing the dress to reflect even more light.

Rarity faced hoofed, there was no hope with this pony.

Since Pinkie Pie was going to be the bride the next day, maybe it was okay for her to want to wear wedding dress that resembled a walking pink disco ball.

Distracting her from her thoughts somepony was knocking on the door to the Carousel Boutique.

"We're closed!" Rarity shouted, only to hear a familiar voice.

"Rarity, open up it's me Twilight!"

"Oh Twilight I do apologise..." Rarity said sweetly as her horn began to glow with the light blue light, and she then used her magic to unlock and open the door to the boutique.

"Sorry to drop in at such short notice, but I really wanted to see Pinkie Pie's dress..." Twilight Sparkle explained as she walked inside.

"It's coming along just fine...!" Rarity deeply sighed as she placed herself down on the violet sofa, she squeaked in alarm as she sat on something.

Reaching behind her she fished out Boneless and placed him down with a huff next to her on the sofa.

"Rarity are you alright...?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she walked over to her friend.

"Twilight she won't listen to me..." Rarity said sadly.

"Twilight what are you talking about?" The confused alicorn asked "I've read in multiple books about the bride calling the shots on her wedding day"

"That is true Twilight but the bride is supposed to make good choices" Rarity sobbed

Twilight placed a hoof on her friends shoulder, hoping to calm her down, only her sobs got louder.

"Rarity, look at it from Pinkie's point of view, I mean she must be finding it hard to not be able to plan her own wedding since and her and Cheese decided against, so she must want to have control over something" Twilight explained.

Before planning for the wedding even started both party planning ponies decided that they didn't want to plan their wedding due to all the stress therefore the mane six decided to step in and help; Twilight was the co-ordinator, Rarity in charge of the wedding clothing, Fluttershy the music, Apple Jack the food and Rainbow Dash the weather on the day.

Of course Twilight being the co-coordinator, meant that she had to organise the hen night and of course the alicorn had already set up a numerous amount of hen night activities from her new book _Hen Night 101._

"Believe me, this isn't the only thing she has had control of, first there was the music, the cake and don't get me started on the weather!" Rarity exclaimed, distracting Twilight from her thought on the hen night.

"Rarity, I'm sure that you are just over reacting..." Twilight Sparkle sighed.

Rarity suddenly sat up, a shocked expression plastered upon her face.

"Since when do I over react, Twilight how could you say such a thing?" Rarity gasped.

Twilight sighed; she didn't want to upset her friend any further so didn't expand on the matter.

"Just look at her, she wants to get married looking like...that!" Rarity wailed as she pointed a hoof at the pink pony, which entered the room skipping around in her wedding dress.

"Oh, hey Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she stopped mid skip to greet her friend

"Wow Pinkie Pie, your dress is...sure something" Twilight said nervously, afraid of hurting her friends feelings.

"It's something alright!" Rarity wailed as she placed a hoof to her forehead.

Pinkie Pie, oblivious to Rarity's hatred of the dress nodded in agreement.

Twilight shook her head at her friend then turned her attention back to the bride-to-be.

"Yeah don't you just love it?" Pinkie exclaimed whist twirling around, unfortunately getting dizzy in the process and crashing headfirst into one of Rarity mannequins.

Pinkie Pie was in love with the dress, in her eyes all she saw was big and sparkly, therefore Twilight Sparkle knew that there was no convincing her to change her disco ball of a dress.

However the alicorn princess had one trick up her metaphorical sleeve; she was going to hit Pinkie Pie close to home, and that meant right in the heart.

Smiling she turned to walk over to Pinkie Pie who was having a staring contest with a mannequin while Rarity sadly wailed in the back ground.

"Pinkie don't you want Cheese to see you on your big day?" Twilight Sparkle asked, trying to use reverse psychology on the hyperactive pony.

Pinkie Pie ceased her staring contest and turned to face her friend.

"What do you mean, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked confused.

"Well those sequins are very bright and it would be very hard for Cheese to see you" Twilight pointed out, causing Pinkie Pie to tilt her head to the side.

"It would be a shame if Cheese coudln't see me...ater all I am getting married to him" Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"So maybe we could get Rarity to take off a few... how about hundred thousand sequins?" Twilight Sparkle suggested.

"I don't know Twilight, I do like..." Pinkie Pie started.

"But what about Cheese...?" Twilight Sparkle asked, the mention of his name causing Pinkie Pie freeze.

"When you put it that way, maybe we can part with a few sequins..." Pinkie said, causing Rarity to rush to her side with a needle and thread.

"Don't worry, Pinkie Pie, I'll get you looking amazing for your big day!" Rarity declared as began removing many of the sequins, and Twilight didn't doubt Rarity and her skills for a second.

However she felt sorry for anyone including her very own friends, who had to deal with the party planning pony on the days leading up to her wedding day.

* * *

**tell me what you think, for I live off of the feedback...**

**JustAnotherFairy**


End file.
